Star-Crossed Lovers
by F4nficti0nlover
Summary: [AU] After a long time running from her past, Scarlet Midvale joins McKinley High, looking for a fresh start. She never imagined the kind of problems she would dive in after she joins the Glee club, New Directions, and meets Jesse St. James, the exact type of guy she always knew would bring only trouble. Will she find a way out? Or will her world turn completly upside down?
1. Chapter 1

_This is the second fanfiction Im writting and im so happy that it gets to be a Glee one! I hope you all enjoy this new point of view in the story, I just didn't like the way Jesse's character ended and i want to give it a spin with this AU. Anyways, reviews are always accepted and valorated._

 _ **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee or any of the characters Im using, except for Scarlet Midvale!**_

She looked herself in the mirror of the bathroom. First day of school in a new town and ahe was already starting like crap. She cleaned her face with cold water, trying to bring herself the courage to step out of there, head downstairs and greet her aunt, who would probably be waiting for her with an optimistic smile and some pancakes. She was so _not_ in the mood for that. She opened the door and watched the outfit she was supposed to be wearing today. She didn't feel comfortable on it, but she promised herself a new start.

"New year, new me" she whispered softly before changing into the white crop-top and the a-little-over-the-knee-length skirt, with some nice shoes that matched. She applied some makeup to cover the big eye bags that ruined her soft and beautiful skin. After all, that what everyone thought of her, a pretty girl, one of the prettiest they've ever seen, nothing more. No one ever noticed the pain under her eyes, and the broken smile that decorated her face, eight under her show-look. She sighed, forcing those thoughts out of her mind.

 _You're supposed to star fresh Scarlet, stop pushing yourself into those bad memories. No one knows about them here._

She walked downstairs and saw Cat sitting on the isle, breakfast already on the table

"Good morning aunt" she greeted, smiling at her softly.

"Here's my favorite niece! I was about to go looking for you" Scarlet could feel Cat's eyes following her every move, analyzing her move, and the way she acted "You'll have to hurry up with that, or you're going to be late in your first day"

"I know, I'll probably just drink the coffee and buy something in school" she shrugged. She didn't really care about that, and she could sense the unspoken words in Cat's mind "Just say it" She looked at her deep in her grey eyes "Whatever you want to say, just let it go si we can get over it and head out, because I seriously don't want to have this conversation in the car" Silence. Scarlet rised an eyebrow and waited.

"I know this is hard for you. Today it's turning a month since... since the-

"Since they died" She cut her, the fighting tears stuck in her throat "It's a month sice they died and since the whole drama back in Oregon. I know it, you don't have to remind me about it, I carry that with me every day"

"Scarlet... I really want you to be happy here. I know Lima, Ohio is not what you want but... just see this as a way to move on." She rolled her eyes. Clearly Lima wasn't what she wanted, she _hated_ this place, she always did, since the first time her parents brought her here for vacations, she couldn't stop thinking about getting out of there. And look at her now, living in this place, the place she always wanted to get out "Give it a chance, okey?"

Scarlet looked at her in the eyes and nodded. "I promise I'll give it a chance. Now let's go or I'll be late for first period" She grabbed her bag and headed to the car, without waiting for Cat to follow her. She could feel the tears in her eyes, trying to get out. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes.

 _Don't cry, just don't cry_

She felt the door close to her right and the engine of the car starting. She stared at the window and the whole trip was spent in silence, the music filling the tiny space they were sharing. She hummed the familiar sound of a Taylor Swift song she couldn't remember the name.

After ten minutes, Cat's car was parked outside of the McKinley High School and they were walking through the hallways to the administration office. Thousands of unknown teenagers staring at her, making her feel like an outsider

 _Correction, you_ are _an outsider. You always were and you will always be._

"You must be the new student, Scarlet Midvale, right?" She nodded "I'm principal Figgins, we are really glad to have you here. We talked to your former teachers from Oregon and they-

"You've talked to my teachers?!" Scarlet eyes were wide open, her cheat feeling heavier by the second. She felt Cat's reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry... she's just really nervous about the new school and all" Cat jumped in, trying to save the situation. "And I really need to head to work before it's too late, so can you give her her schedule so I can get going?"

"Umh... Yeah sure" Figgins handed her a piece of paper with her weekly classes "I heard you sing pretty good too. Will Schuester from your Spanish class," he pointed at her schedule "he's the director from the Glee club. You should talk to him, audition for it" he smiled reassuringly and she nodded.

"Thank you, Principal Figgins" She left the office, with Cat right next to her, and as soon as they got out, she held her into a tight hug. Scarlet laughed weakly "I can't breathe Aunt Cat"

Cat let go of her quickly, smiling at her. "I'm sorry sweetie. Call me if you need anything, ok? _Anything_ "Scarlet nodded "I love you Scar, I know you can do this" She watched her Aunt running through the halls, and she sighed when she realized how -by the second- the students started to disappear, leaving her alone, and lost, in this big school. She turned around and bumped into a big chest. She felt two hands grabbing her by the shoulders, preventing her from falling to the ground.

"Oh Gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okey?" She looked up into the guy that was in front of her. "Oh wow, you're tall"

The guy laughed softly.

"What are you doing in the hallway? The bell rang 10 minutes ago" he asked worried "You're not ditching, aren't you?

"No, no. I'm new. I just got my schedule and I'm kinda lost"

"Where are you headed?"

"Mr. Schuester's Spanish Class"

"Oh I'm going there right now. Come on, I'll walk with you"

They started walking through the empty hallways in an awkward silence.

"My name's Finn" he smiled, breaking the silence.

"Scarlet" She answered, her hands holding her bag tightly.

Finn looked down at her while they walked. Damn, she was pretty, prettier than Rachel, even maybe prettier than Quinn.

 _I can conquer her, we could be the new McKinley it couple_

He smiled at the thought of it, while Scarlet couldn't stop thinking about how weird this was. Finn wouldn't stop staring at her and smiling dopey-ly and it made her uncomfortable.

"Is he nice?" Scarlet asked, trying to stop the situation.

"Who?"

"Mr. Schuester. I'm going to ask him if I can audition for his Glee club and-

"You sing?" His smile grew, and Scarlet managed to slightly step away from him. Putting more distance between them. "Mr. Schue is amazing, and also Glee club, you'll see"

Finn stopped in front of a door and opened it wide.

"You're late Finn" a man sitting on his desk reprehended him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue, it's just that i found Scarlet lost in the halls in her way here, she's new"

The whole class looked up at her, all whispering different things, a thousand of bad memories came to her mind because of this situation. A hand on her shoulder dragged her back to reality.

"Are you okey?" Mr. Schuester asked her, concerned filed in his eyes.

She shocked her head, and smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, I'm perfect. I'm Scarlet Midvale," she offered her hand, which he grabbed and shaked, still unsure about her state "This is my first day here. I'm originally from Oregon"

"When did you got here?"

"Oficially moved in two days ago"

"Well, welcome to Lima then" she smiled at him softly "Please, take a seat next to Rachel, over there" he pointed to a brown haired girl who seemed really focused on her assignment. She walked through the seats, all the glances over her. She sat next to the girl, who didn't even bothered to looked up to her before talking.

"Please Finn, you need to leave me alone and stop apologizing because I'm not going to forgive you. You used my talent to your own benefits, played with my feelings and lied to me about your _pregnant_ girlfriend. I'm back in Glee club because _I_ want to, not because of you. You and I, is over. Got it?

Scarlet stared at her in disbelief "Umh... okey..."

Rachel looked up of her notebook and stared at her, her cheeks becoming red because of the embarrassment.

"You're not Finn"

Scarlet shocked her head "I'm not..."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really stressed right now. I feel so used, I thought he cared about me and clearly the only thing he cares about is himself. But it doesn't matter, Im way too talented and amazing to care about something insignificant that's only going to distract me from my superior goal: _Brodway_ "

Scarlet looked at her stranged. She was... intense, in a way to put it, and really confident. She reminded he rof herself, right before everything went to hell.

"Well... maybe it isn't that he doesn't care about you, maybe he does, but he's going to be a father now, there's no way out of that, you need to understand that-"

"No, I don't understand. He didn't needed to play with me around like that, and _he_ is the one that needs to understand things here, not me" She said, a hard tone covering her voice.

"I didn't mean that it was ok, Im-" the bell rang and Rachel walked angry out of the room. "Great way to start Scarlet" she sighed and walked over to the desk in the front of the room "Mr. Schue? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What can I help you with Scarlet?"

"Umh... Principal Figgins told me that you're the director of the Glee club"

"I am" he said still looking at the papers over the table.

"I would like to audition for a spot there"

Mr. Schue stared at her in disbelief, a bright smile taking over his face "You do?!"

"Umh... well... Yes... Back in Oregon I took some singing and dancing classes and I think i could be good for me to-"

"Yes!" He jumped from his chair "Absolutely! We rehearse fifteen minutes after lunch in the choir room, you can audition there"

"Great! I see you there Mr. Schue" Scarlet smiled at him and walked out of the classroom and into the crowded hallways.

 _Maybe Lima wasn't that bad after all_

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this new point of view of the story! What could be the secret that Scarlet is trying so hard to avoid? JESSE WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YES! im so excited about it so... pls leave reviews and thoughts, I'll be reading all of you_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okey so I kinda struggled while writing these chapter, it was hard to find the perfect way for Scarlet and Jesse to meet, without exactly changing the original plot of Glee. So i really would appreciate some reviews 3_

Okey guys, before we start with this week's assignment, we have someone new who wants to audition for us"

"Mr. Schue are you sure this isn't some kind of lie? No one ever wants to audition for us" A girl sitting in one of the middle chairs commented, a lot of them nodding in agreement.

"No, Mercedes, it's not. She's new in school and-"

"That explains everything!" A guy with an eccentric outfit added "As soon as she gets slushied she's going to leave us"

"Don't worry everyone! As our female lead, I'll be here to cover her/his ugly voice with my beautiful high tones" Rachel's voice stepped in the middle of the discussion"

"And who named you female lead, Midget?!" A girl in a cheerleader uniform replied.

"Guys please!" Mr. Schue talked, instantly the room fell silent "Everyone welcome Scarlet Midvale"

Scarlet stepped into the choir room, all the stares on her, for the second time in the day.

"Hi everyone... I'm Scarlet-"

"She's hot dude" a guy with a mojack in his head said. Scarlet rolled her eyes at the comment while the rest of the guys nodded

"Puck control yourself please" Mr. Schue reprehended him before looking back at Scarlet who was standing in the middle of the choir room "Whenever you're ready Scarlet"

She nodded and took a deep breath before the chords started to fill the room

 ** _I am the diamond you left in the dustI am the future you lost in the pastSeems like I never comparedWouldn't notice if I disappeared_**

Everyone was left in shock as soon as Scarlet's voice started to get out of her mouth. They really did _not_ expect that.

 ** _You stole the love that I saved for myselfAnd I watched you give it to somebody elseBut these scars no longer I hideI found the light you shut insideCouldn't love me if you tried_**

Rachel face fell more and more by the second. She was worried. Scratch that, she was _freaking out._ Since she first joined the Glee club she never felt threatened as a female lead by anyone. But Scarlet... she wanted to stop her right there and tell her to _stop,_ stop embarrassing her, stop threatening _her_ spot, _her_ place, _her spotlight._

 ** _Am I still not good enough?Am I still not worth that much?I'm sorry for the way my life turned outSorry for the smile I'm wearing nowGuess I'm still not good enough_**

Scarlet could feel the little tears in her eyes, fighting to get out of there as she sang the chorus, because she really felt it. She didn't feel _good enough._ She would only bring more trouble to everyone's life, like she did back in Oregon, back in her house, to her own family. Look at her now, alone, without her family, without her friends, dead inside. And she _deserved_ it.

 _ **Release your curse'Cause I know my worthThose wounds you made are goneYou ain't seen nothing yetYour love wore thinAnd I never winYou want the bestSo sorry that's clearly not meThis is all I can be**_

Will Schuester smiled brightly. This was it, this was their chance to win, Regional, Sectionals, even Nationals! With her voice, they could do it, he was sure of it.

 ** _Am I still not good enough?Am I still not worth that much?I'm sorry for the way my life turned outSorry for the smile I'm wearing nowGuess I'm still not good enough_**

As the song came to an end everyone in the room stood up and clapped with emotion, a _standing ovation._

"No! No! This is all wrong!" Rachel stood up "Don't you guys see?! She's going to steal everyone's solos. If you guys complain you never gets solos, you're clearly not going to get them now"

"I'm not here to steal anyone's solos. I just want to sing, and dance, and have a good time, that's all" She looked into Rachel's eyes "I'm not a threat, I'm not your enemy Rachel"

The brunette sat down with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I guess that's it then" Mr. Schue stood up and took his place in the center of the room "Why don't you take a sit between Mercedes and Kurt?" He added pointing at them and turning around to write something on the white board.

"Hi" she greeted the two people sitting next to her.

"You have talent girl, and I like you already" Mercedes said.

"If you need a friend, we would be glad to be them" Kurt added.

Scarlet smiled at them "That would be amazing"

"What do you guys say when you answer the phone?" Mr. Schue asked, a big _hello_ written on the board

"What'up?" Mercedes was the first one to answer

"Who'd this be?" Continued Artie

"No she's dead, this is her son" Kurt added playing with his hear. Scarlet chuckled slightly

"O.. key" Mr. Schue finally talked "Alexander Graham Bell, inventor of the tellephone, liked to say _Ahoy! Ahoy!_ when he answered the phone. It was Edison who decided that _Hello_ was a more appropriate meeting" Mr. Schue smile faded as he continued "Look... I'm really proud of what you guys did at Sectionals, but as most of you had seen by now, it hasn't made a bit of a difference in your day-to-day at school"

"Why? What are you guys talking about?" Scarlet asked, a big frown in her face.

"I have a slushie stained bra to prove it" Rachel answered her. Scarlet's face changed to confused to disgusted

"Gross"

"Fact is," Mr. Schue interrupted "We're gonna have to be better, even more spectacular at Regionals! It's time for some reinvention, some new New Directions. We need a new" he pointed at the board "Hello. This is your assignment for the week. Come up with a fresh number, but it need to have to word _Hello_ in the song title. Al right?" The bell rang and everyone started to grab her stuff and get out "Oh Scarlet! I want you to pair up woth Rachel for this one!" Mr. Schue yelled from the other side of the room.

"Sure" Scarlet said while Rachel nodded, and they walked out of the choir room "There's a music shop, not far from here, we could go there now and see if we find a good song for this assignment. I have the afternoon free"

"Yeah sure! I'll drive us there"

"Yes, because I walked to school this morning so I don't have my car"

Scarlet followed Rachel to her car, and as soon as both were in she started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

"So... how are things with Finn? I found out that Quinn wasn't actually pregnant of him."

"Yeah... we started dating again... and then he dumped me. He want to find his _inner rock star"_ Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She shrugged. "His big body compensates with his little brain" Rachel's laugh filled the car, followed by Scarlet's. They found themselves singing and laughing until the brunette parked the car in front of the music store. They walked in and started looking through the song books. Rachel grabbed Lionel Richie's one and they were staring and one of his greatest hits _Hello_ when Scarlet's cellphone rang and interrupted their conversation. She looked at her phone and saw that her aunt was calling her.

"Shit... I have to answer this. I'll be right back" Rachel nodded and Scarlet got out of the shop and dived into the cold of the street.

"Cat I'm so sorry I totally forgot to let you know I was going out with a friend" Scarlet talked fast, trying to calm her down instantly.

"Oh good, I was starting to get worried. Where are you with this friend?

" We got this Glee assignment so I came with my partner to music store that's in the way to Akron? The one you took me too my first day here?

"Oh yes, I remember. Well, take your time but come here soon, there's... there's something we need to talk about" the panic starting to appear in her voice. Scarlet's heart stopped beating.

"What happened?"

"I really think you should-"

"Cat! What happened?"

"You're brother's here"

Scarlet could feel the blood slowly leaving her face. Her heart beat racing by the second, getting harder to breath "What... what does he want? What is he doing here?

"Just come here, ok? He doesn't want to leave until he talkes to you."

Scarlet felt tear flooding down her face. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to sink in the information before she nodded to herself "I'll be right there. I'll... I'll take a cab or something" She ended the call and headed quickly into the music store again, tears still rolling down her cheecks. She was looking straight to the ground, so she didn't notice when she bumped into someone firm chest, two strong and assured hand grabbing her arms.

"God I seriously need to stop bumping into people like this" she looked up to find herself with two green eyes staring at her deeply, concerned instantly filling his eyes as soon as he realized how much the petite was crying. He had never seen a girl so beautiful before, and watching her like that made his heart ache.

"Wow... are you okey?" He asked her

"I'm fine... I just need to get out of here, and I need to let my friend know..." she passed through him.

"Wow wow wait!" He ran and stepped in front of her "I don't know where you're headed but you can't drive in that state, and it's too late for you to take a cab alone. Let me drive you wherever you're going" he offered.

Scarlet wipped some tear with her thumb, but more filled their places "Because letting you drive me is so different than a cab, total stranger"

He laughed softly and she smiled for a second.

"I'm Jesse St. James. I'm from Carmel High. And you are?"

"Scarlet Midvale, I attend McKinley High"

"You see? Now we are not strangers anymore, and I can drive you" Scarlet nodded and let Jesse guide her to his Range Rover. He opened the door for her and she climbed into the heat of the car. Jesse got in the car and turned the radio on. "So, where are we headed?"

"Lima, I'll guide you from there" he nodded and started driving in silence, the music being the only sound in the tiny place, until Scarlet's phone rang again. She picked the phone without watching who it was, thinking it was Cat.

"What?" She answered coldy, she was struggling with the news of her brother here, she didn't wanted to pushed into it.

"Oh my God Scar I'm so sorry!" A voice she wasn't expecting filled her ears.

"Rachel? Why are you apologizing?"

"I totally forgot about you in the store! I'm so sorry, if you're still there I can come back and pick you up"

Scarlet's eyes opened wide. She had totally forgot about Rachel as soon as Jesse stepped into her and offered to help her. She turned to look at him and he smiled cocky at her. "I'm not there anymore. A... I found a friend and he's driving me home"

"Oh good, I was starting to feel guilty"

"Did you find a song for the assignment?"

"Yes! The perfect one! I'll talk to you through it tomorrow."

"Great, see you Rach." She hanged up and stashed the phone into her bag.

"You seem nervous" Jesse comment, looking firmly at the road. He didn't wanted to look at her. He had a mission. Get Rachel to meet Shelby, that's all. This girl wasn't in his plans. He was just giving her a ride, because she looked so sad and broken, and even tho he didn't knew her, he just couldn't watch her like that.

"I'm not nervous" she answered quickly, contradicting him.

"Then why are you shaking?" She looked at her hands, and closed her hand shut, trying to control herself.

 _Get it together Scarlet. It's only your brother, you've dealt with him before_

"You don't want to talk about it, I can see that. I guess you sing, considering you were talking to you friend about a... a _song assignment?"_

Yeah... I... I sing"

"Then why don't we do that? Maybe it will relax-"

"You don't have to do this Jesse" she cut him off.

"Do what?"

"Pretend that you care, try to make me feel better. You don't know anything about me- oh turn right here" she said looking through the window "The point is... we can just stay silent until we get to my house... you driving is enough you don't have to try so hard."

"I'm not pretending anything" Scarlet looked at him accusingly. Jesse laughed "Seriously! I have a thing for sad girls"

Scarlet smiled "A _thing?_ That's something I've never heard before" She looked out of the window "Park right here, this is my house"

Jesse stopped the house in front of a big pretty white house, and waited for Scarlet to move or look at him to say goodbye but she was just quiet, and frozen, looking at her house.

"You don't seem like you want to get in there" Jesse said softly.

 _That's because I don't_

Scarlet turned around and smiled at him, her best show-face on.

"Thank you for driving me Jesse. I really hope I see you soon"

Scarlet got out of the car quickly and walked to the door of the house. Jesse stared at her in disbelief. What was up with that girl that made her look so broken? He was curious, he wanted to know her, to _help_ her. But he couldn't, even tho he wanted to, she wasn't the target, _Rachel_ was. He started at the house until the door closed and Scarlet was fully inside.

The living room was quiet, only a light in the kitchen could be seen. She could hear her heart beats in her ear, loud, her instincts screaming at her to get out of there now. She stepped slowly into the room, the shape of a figure she recognized instantly, sitting in one of the chairs, a glass full with Whiskey in one hand, the bottle in the other. The familiar smell of alcohol filling her nose.

"Michael" she said softly, almost a whisper.

"Long time, no see, sis"

 _They finally met omg! I was so excited about it, and about Michael's appearance. The drama is just starting, so... get ready because the next chapter is getting E-M-O-T-I-O-N-A-L. As always, I'm eagerd to read your reviews. See you next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters, except from Scarlet and her family. I also don't own the song Little Toy Guns from Carrie Underwood._**

"What are you doing here Michael?" She went straight to the point. She didn't wanted to stay more time than it was necessary with him in the same room. He intimidated her, he always did, and as much as she tried to stay strong and don't surrender to the unease that he provoked on her, it wasn't as easy as she thought it would.

"What? Not glad to see your big brother after so many time?" He stood up from the chair and turned around. His features finally clear while he stepped into the soft light that the lamp provided. He was just as beautiful and as similar to her as she remembered, his dark and strong face, his eyes that made her feel harassed, with only one look over her.

"Let's just say that I never thought I would see you again. I have a really vivid vision of you telling me that you never wanted to see me again. I don't knownif you remember about it? Umh.. I was in the hospital?" Se said sarcastically

"You're stronger, meaner, more an adult. I'm surprised, I thought you would never grow up" he smiled at her, a sharp cold going through her spine as he walked a little bit closer to her. She stepped back, keeping the distance between them "But you're still scared of me, good. You should."

"What are you doing here Michael?" She repeated the question. She seriously didn't want to be there, and she slapped herself mentally for not running away when she got the chance. For not telling Jesse to stay parked there, just in case things got out of hand. Because she knew that there was no way this meeting would end up well. In the never did with him.

"Believe me, I don't want to be here either. Seeing you makes me sick, but i was in town for business and well. You always hated this place so I never thought you would suddenly be living here"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go, considering you left me alone and I'm under eighteen, what else did you wanted me to do? Live in the street?"

"You deserved it" he said, coldly, like stabbing a knife in her heart with his bare hands, and he didn't even care about it.

"I was just a kid" she whispered, more to herself than for him. She needed to reassure herself in solid ground, or else she would lose this fight, she would succumb into the darkness of those ugly and horrible memories, and she wasn't so sure she could struggle out of there again.

"That doesn't make you less guilty" He looked at her deeply in her eyes. She couldn't see any emotions under those grey eyes, so similar to her own, that once showed her love, and compassion. Right now, under there, there was only hate, sadness, and something Scarlet couldn't quite understand, but that scared thet crap out her, something she has already seen before once, and that time it didn't end up well.

"I'm not guilty of anything" She responded sharply

"Oh yeah? You're not? You're not guilty of mom and dad's death?! Because I remember that night like the palm of my hand. You and your selfish acts with that little rat you called boyfriend. They warned you about him, but of course you never listen! You called them so they could pick you up, remember? Because you were too upset to drive"

Words stucked down her throat, the memories right back in her mind, hurting, making her want to die all over again.

"Stop it" she was able to mumble.

"They went to pick you up and when you were coming back, you started fighting with Dad because of him. Do you remember that? You remember how distracted he was because of it that he didn't see that car coming out of nowhere?!" His voice was raising by the second, and getting more close to her, so close she could feel his hot breath on her face. She closed her eyes, not being able to hold him the stare anymore.

"Stop it"

"It was all your fault! And you get to be here! With no scratches! While there are gone!

"I was your sister!" She screamed back, snapping, loosing all the control she was trying so hard to keep. She pushed him away, with all the strength she had, making him stumble "I was your sister! I lost my mom and my dad too! And you left me alone! You said horrible things to me! For God's sake, you fucking tried to kill me! Do you remember that?! How it felt to my my neck between your hands?! Do you remember that?! I am your sister and and you are fucking bastard!"

That was it. The last thing she felt was the heat in her cheek, and the rough cold floor in her arms. One of her hand touched softly the now hurting face. She looked at him in disbelief, the anger taking over the eyes that once were her safe place.

"You are _not_ my sister. My sister died that night in the accident. This thing" he said, disgust showing in his voice "this is the thing that _murdered my parents"._

He stepped over her hand, the noice of her now broken fingers filling the room as she screamed in pain, and he walked out of the house, the door slammed after him. She stayed there lying in the floor, looking at the sealing, the emotional pain still stronger than the physical one. She didn't quite know how many minutes -or hours- passed after the door opened up again, a familiar face walking into the room, paralyzed when she saw Scarlet's body still on the floor, her body shivering from the cold and from the tears that fell almost automatically through her now really bruised cheek.

"Oh my God Scarlet!" Cat sat on the floor next to her, one of her hand slightly caressing her cheek, she groaned in pain "I knew I shouldn't have left the house with him here. I should have been here, I'm sorry" Scarlet looked into her eyes, she could see the pain, the regret, the guilt.

"It's okey Cat... Really I'm just... I'm just really tired."

"I'll take you to the hospital, we need to get that hand checked" Cat grabbed Scarlet by the waist, her niece's sane hand over her shoulders. The ride to the hospital was quickly and silent, no one daring to break the clear tension that surrounded them.

They entered the big building, a bunch of doctors running to them as soon as the two girls stepped into the emergency room. One of them, who seemed to be the one leading the place sat next to her and analyzed her, without baring to touch her.

"What happened to you?" He ask, focusing on the big black bruise on her cheek.

"Her bro-"

"I was mugged" Scarlet cut her quickly "A friend took me home, it was late, and someone intercepted me in the way from the car to the house. I didn't seen his face, it was too dark"

The doctor nodded, believing the lie Scarlet just spit out of her mouth. She didn't wanted to get stuck with all this problem _again,_ and that's exactly what was going to happened if she'd told them about Michael. She just wanted, _needed_ to move on.

"Well that bruise is going to disappear in a few weeks, and for that hand... we are going to patch it up, and you'll need to come back in a month, so we can see how those fingers healed"

Scarlet nodded to the doctor "How long are we going to stay here? Because I have to get to school and it's already 3:30 AM"

The doctor looked at the clock in his wrist "Well, we need to run some test in that hand before actually patching it, so... at least three hours? Maybe a bit more?"

Scarlet looked at Cat "I'll go pick your stuff home, I'll drive you off straight from here" she added. Scarlet offered her a thankful look before watching her leave the room. Scarlet fell on the uncomfortable emergency bed, her eyes shutting close without even realizing. She was _so_ tired. She just wanted to sleep, sleep and never wake up again, just stay there in the fairytale of a pretty dream. But it wasn't that easy for her. She knew she didn't get to give up like that. She needed to fight, fight for her parents, for her friends, but specially for _Michael._ She didn't know how, but she was going to show him that she was strong, and that he didn't get to treat her like that and leave unpunished. She was better than him, and she wasn't going to let him forget that.

Three hours and a half later, Scarlet entered the crowded hallways of McKinley, her being the center of attention again, this time because of the bad physical state she was carrying. She walked to her locker ignoring all the stares and whispers. A buzz in her bag distracted her of the books she needed to grab. She looked for her phone and opened it to see that she had a text form Kurt.

 _Glee club emergency meeting AZAP!_

Scarlet looked at it confused. What could have happened that needed an emergency meeting right before first period started? She was curious clearly, so she stashed her bag in her locker and grabbed the books she needed and quickly walked down the hallways. Five minutes later she entered the choir room, Rachel was standing in the middle, her shoulders tensed and her arms crossed over her chest. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie were standing in front of her, angry and serious faces in their features. They were so focused in the conversation that they didn't realized she entered the room until she opened her mouth.

"What's going on here?" All looks on her, there eyes wide open when they saw the big bruise and the patched-up hand.

"What happened to you girl?!" Mercedes asked, concern in her voice.

"I got mugged yesterday... It doesn't matter really" She stepped into the room and stood next to Rachel "What is so important that we need an emergency meeting right before first period?"

"Rachel is a tr-tr-traitor. She's dating the e-e-enemy" Tina said, angry tone in her voice.

"Since when is Finn the enemy?" Scarlet was confused, she founded this situation quite bizarre.

"I'm not dating Finn, not anymore. I found someone that equal to me in talent: Jesse St James, leader of Vocal Adrenaline"

Scarlet head snapped and looked at Rachel shocked

"What?!"

 _This is a dream, it has to be._

Look Rachel, we are not saying that he's..."

The rest of the conversation got lost in Scarlet's ears. It couldn't be the same guy, right? It couldn't be the same handsome, good guy that helped her when she was falling apart, that cared about her, it couldn't be. But again, how many _Jesse st. James_ could there be in Carmel High, in Vocal Adrenaline? But how could it be? Where the hell did they met? It was before or after she bumped into her? Nothing made sense in her mind, but she knew she needed to talk to him. She didn't know how but she would talk to him.

"Scarlet! Are you listening to what we are saying? What do you think we-" Kurt's voice dragged her out of her thoughts.

"I have to go" it was the only thing she could mumble, before walking out of the room, all of her teammates screaming her name, but she didn't listen to them. She only had one target in her mind: Carmel High.

She stormed out of McKinley High and got into her car, thanking Cat's great idea to use her Rover to get here instead of her aunt's one. She knew she was skipping school before first period in her second day of school. She needed to talk to him _now,_ or she wouldn't be able to pay attention to anything.

The enormous building that carried the name _Carmel High_ appeared in her sight twenty minutes later. She walked through the empty halls, when two little details crossed her mind, paralyzing her in her spot. Where would she find him? And most important of all, what would she tell him? They were absolutely nothing, they saw each other once. Yes, they had an undeniable connection but, they were to strangers, she wasn't in the place to reclaim anything to him, specially not dating another girl.

The bell rang, taking Scarlet out of her thoughts. She was screwed.

"Shit" was the only thing she was able to mumble when a classroom door opened to her right. All the students stood there, looking at the beated up strangers, not recognizing her from their school "Hi" she smiled awkwardly.

"Why is everyone standing here?" A familiar voice echoing through the hallways, pushing people away and trying to get to the front "I need to get to-" He stopped talking when he say those hypnotizing grey eyes he remembered so well. He wasn't supposed to see her again and definitely he didn't expect to see her in his school and in that state. The big bruise decorating her beautiful feature and the cast arround her right hand, anger floating through him, wanting to kill whoever did that to her "Scar? What are you doing here?" He stepped closer, one hand touching her face slightly where the big purple stain was located. She moved her face away from him, groaning weakly in pain "What happened to you?"

"That doesn't matter" she said quickly, dismissing the topic "I need to talk to you" she looked to the sea of students that gathered around them "in private."

Jesse looked at her and nodded slowly grabbing her arm and guiding her through the halls, all eyes on them. They entered the auditorium and Scarlet stopped to stare every detail of it.

"It's bigger than I expected it to be" it was the first thing that came out of her mouth after the unexpected encounter. Looking to stage, Jesse couldn't watch her eyes, but he could see the tension in Scarlet's shoulders. She was uncomfortable there with him, and he didn't wanted that.

"Why are you-"

"Rachel told me you guys are dating" she spit without thinking. She shaked her head and turned around, finally her eyes meeting his "I don't know what I'm doing here. I just... I was impulsive, you can do whatever you want. I'm sorry" She started walking out of there but Jesse grabbed her arm firmly turning her to him, inches separating their bodies.

"Why are you here Scar?" This time he asked softly, almost like a whisper, and she was only able to hear it because of the close distance between them. Her eyes went from his green eyes to his lips, and back up again. His warm breath in her face taking her all her abilities to think straight.

"I... Umh... I heard about and... I needed to hear it from you" she swallowed loudly, not daring to move away from him. Carefully he grabbed a lock of her light brown hair and put it behind her ear, his hand staying there.

"It's not as easy as it seems Scarlet"

"So it is true?" She whispered

"It's... complicated"

Scarlet stepped away, and in that moment Jesse realized how at ease he felt with the petite in his arms.

"Then explain it to me Jesse, please. Because you go around grabbing me and keeping close to you, but then you go out and date one of my best friends!"

"I can't tell you, ok? Believe me when I say to you that this is not what I wanted. I need you to trust me."

"I just met you! Trust is earned, it's not something that you give away"

"Please Scar-" Jesse walked closer and grabbed her hand, but she stepped away.

"Don't" she replied, as coldy as she could "Just... don't hurt her, ok?" She stepped even more away from him, his heart aching a little bit more everytime she got further from him, until she left. The door of the auditorium closing shut after her, and Jesse was left alone in the darkness of the big room, the warm of her body feelinf distant by the second.

 _What was the thing that this woman do to him?_


End file.
